The present invention relates to a vehicle covering system and, more particularly, to a vehicle covering system for attachment of accessories, such as bags for additional storage space.
Power sports vehicles and other vehicles lack storage space. Many of these vehicles (like a motorcycle, UTV, or ATV) have no space for additional equipment for packaging. Current systems are made to attach permanently and are usually hard cases with limited package size and versatility. These systems have limitations and do not contour and cover the vehicle.
As can be seen, there is a need for an improved system for providing addition storage for the vehicles listed above.